


you are an armageddon

by Yutora



Category: Original Work
Genre: Love Poems, Original Poetry - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Poetry, Rebirth, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yutora/pseuds/Yutora
Summary: where i amonce again rebornin the suns orbiting your smile.becoming something closerto hometo hell—





	you are an armageddon

in shades of folded dusk  
i gaze into the ocean  
remembering  
how you said you could save the pirates  
and thieves of this world,  
siren song whispers became  
a new meaning. 

that’s where we began, too,  
as a constant gold hue—  
where you breathe submission  
into my bones, loving me  
for each limb; this small sparrow  
fallen from its nest. 

the method to my madness  
begins there, too: when you  
start to break me open  
to keep pieces of myself  
in your own treasure chest—

fair-fingered worshipper plucking  
songs from my heartstrings;  
taking me back  
to the point of no return  
with kisses like honeyed mead—

spiked skin sweating, making me  
empty my heart of its conviction.  
this blushing moon  
becoming translucent  
in the mornings spent together

where i am  
once again reborn  
in the suns orbiting your smile.  
becoming something closer  
to home

to hell—

sugar pouring from your lips;  
your tongue deceiving honesty,  
but some truths are thrown  
like hand grenades wrapped  
in floral wreaths—like how you  
started to love  
only parts  
of me

and the thought seizes me  
softly, sucking the living out of me,  
between waking and slumber—

a flash,  
crash,  
a burn, 

reminding me  
my heart was still in orbit,  
curved like the moon and yelling  
metaphors to the starless sea,  
roaring water drifting  
from the attic of your soul.

and we end on a rhythm  
with me  
trying to claw my way out  
between your fractured ribs—

blood poured  
like sacred wine; like a confession  
riveting in my castle:  
you were not the savior.  
the storms were never named  
after you, but the myths  
they sing your name 

and you tell me the secret  
to all of this, to all  
of you:

there is no pride  
in your eclipse.


End file.
